Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an oven and, more particularly, to an oven having a cooktop.
Description of Related Art
Ovens, whether electric or gas, are home appliances used for heating foods. A cooktop is typically disposed on a top surface of such an oven. The cooktop includes a top frame, a top plate for covering a top surface of the top fame, and a plurality of cooktop heaters for heating a container containing foods seated on the top plate. Each of the cooktop heaters may be classified into an induction heater and a radiant heater according to its heating type. Also, the cooktop heater may be classified as a cooking heater and a warming heater according to its output power.
Generally, the cooktop heater is elastically supported by the top plate through a separate bracket. For example, the cooktop heater is elastically supported by a bracket disposed on the top plate. The bracket is fixed to the top frame is movable in a state where the cooktop heater is disposed at a predetermined position with respect to the top frame prior to fixing the cooktop heater to the top frame. Thus, since the moving of the cooktop heater and the supporting of the cooktop heater through the bracket are separately performed, it may be inconvenient to perform the process for supporting the cooktop heater on the top frame.